YoungJi Qui
by Yu-SuNago
Summary: ZukoxOMC/ This is of a story of a love between warrior and prince, this story takes place when zuko is 14 and it leads up to why he was banished think of it as an alternate version of how he got banished R&R thanks 3


A/N:

This story takes place when zuko 14, his mothers been banished for a year and this soon leads to his own banishment, i suppose you could call this my own alternate avatar world i suppose, this is what i think would have happened if i was in-control of avatar haha...Oh and. The OMC is 18 and on the verge of 19. His name and Description is in the chapter. Enjoy. (btw...i made up lady dove u.u just think of a lady bug pattern on the dove LOL!!!)

Young –ji Qui

The sun rose up over the dew covered hills of the fire nation. The green blades shimmering in the new light. The air was silent, the wind whispered. Silence broken by the sound of a lady Dove's song.

In the fire nation palace the sound of shifting springs and rustling of blankets were heard.

Prince Zuko blearily opened his eyes, blinking a few time's to get more focused. He yawned and sat up, stretching as he did so. Today was the day he was to welcome back the warriors who fought bravely, and pay respects to those who fought but didn't survive. The fire nation won over one of the earth nation kingdoms. Zuko was far from happy with this but he had no choice in the matter...not yet.

He sighed getting out of bed. This was going to be a long and boring ceremony, but if he didn't go then that'd be disrespectful and the Fire Lord doesn't accept anyone who gives a lack of respect.

The Fire Lord, Zuko, and Azula made their way to the conference room, where the celebration was to be held. Zuko didn't understand why exactly a takeover had to be celebrated, what with the deaths and the torture that no doubt played a part in the takeover of the Earth Kingdom.

The soldiers bowed, Zuko and Azula stood on each side of Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko tuned out the rest of the speech his father had prepared, not finding any interest whatsoever, He noticed Iroh off to the side, he gently nodded at him and smiled, Iroh did the same, Zuko knew Iroh was the only one who cared about him, He's trying to convince himself other-wise, convince himself that his father did care...just showing it in a more..Distant way. Now Azula...Azula was just a bitch, he pouted slightly.

He eyed the group of soldiers, there were hardly any young ones left he noticed...but that was no surprise really, it seems when new soldiers go out to fight, only few return alive. He had a feeling he knew why. He'd never know for certain though. Theories were better than nothing. He continued to survey them until he noticed one of the younger soldiers was staring straight at him. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. His face was handsome, sharp, captivating, and refined. Zukos eyes opened wide in-surprise, before he blushed lightly and looked away from the warrior. '_What am I thinking' _still blushing in embarrassment he slowly turned back and the man was still looking at him!

Azula punched him in the arm, Zuko yelped in surprise before scowling at his sister.

Azula smirked, "Its time to start the celebrating ZuZu, quit daydreaming." she chuckled in that annoying way of hers before she stalked off, probably to torture some poor solider or possibly show off.

Zuko made a bee-line for his uncle, the place was begging to get too crowded with everyone walking around and interacting with one another. After finally making it he greeted him. "Hi Uncle" He smiled. "Prince Zuko! Would you like a cup of tea" Iroh randomly pulled a cup of tea out from behind himself...is there anything uncle _can't_ do?

"Yes, Thanks" Zuko took the offered tea and began sipping it. He jumped slightly when someone put a hand on his shoulder; he slowly turned around and noticed it was the solider from before.

He was smiling at him; Zuko quickly looked away for the second time that evening. He took his hand of the boys shoulder and looked at Iroh.

Iroh chuckled in amusement and greeted the younger man " Young-Ji Qui, is it? New recruit?" The solider, now known as Young-Ji nodded. "You must be General Iroh, it's an honour to meet you sir". He bowed. He laughed again, "Ex-General, I may remind you. I have some business to finish up, Goodbye Young-Ji Qui, I will see you soon Prince Zuko". Before Zuko could say anything Iroh walked out of the room, leaving just him and Young. Zuko bit his lip awkwardly, fiddling with his tea cup.

Young-Ji cleared his throat before speaking up, "Prince Zuko, It's an Honour to meet you as well" Zuko stuttered slightly, making attempts to look at the solider but failing 'what's _wrong with me! I don't get_ _shy, I'm Prince Zuko for Agni's sake!_' thought Zuko angrily, Confused about how this solider made him act.

"I-It's nice to meet...you" Zuko shuffled his feet unconsciously '_I can believe this, I've never acted like this before, I don't understand...' _ Young chuckled; he brought his finger up to Zukos chin and tilted his face up to meet his eyes. "I hope we see each other again, unfortunately I must go, good-bye....Zuko, Prince of the fire nation". He dropped his hand, bowed then walked away. The ceremony was over. Zuko stood in the same place for several minutes, almost in a daze. He sighed...the way Young had said his name made him shudder in delight. He wasn't sure what was happening with but one thing he knew was that he couldn't wait until He met up with Young-Ji Qui again.

A/N-

Okay

Im not really a fan of pairing OC's with characters but i just couldn't resist this for some reason, i have the story in my head, i have the beginning , the middle and the end. This is the first time i actually thought of a story that had those three things, usually i just do storys out of impulse but this time, i think i actually have something going on here.

No flames, Constructive Crit is fine with me, Reviews would be lovely thanks.


End file.
